


суть всех сказок

by jamie_lee



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Андреа рассказывает дочери сказки





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на зфб-2014 для команды Comic Women  
> смерть персонажа упоминается

Минди родилась в самое засушливое лето, какое только помнила Андреа. Они как раз перебрались в самую глубь страны, окопались на богом забытой ферме и принялись зализывать раны. Роды были преждевременными, изматывающими и слишком долгими, и Андреа была уверена, что не переживет их. Или что они вдвоем не переживут их – она даже и мысли не допускала, что ее ребенок умрет. Не после того, что она выдержала, прежде чем смогла зачать.

Это было целиком и полностью ее решение – после смерти Негана, после полного разрушения всех общин казалось, что никакого выхода нет. Их всех ждала смерть: мучительная и долгая, как от укуса ходячего, или быстрая и милосердная, как от пули в висок. Андреа боялась, что наступит день, когда некому будет помочь ей спустить курок, если она будет недостаточно быстра. А потом Мэгги родила хрупкого маленького мальчика и плакала, держа его в объятиях. Это было чудо, торжество жизни над смертью, и Андреа с неожиданным спокойствием поняла, что хочет ребенка. Даже если ей чертовски страшно, она справится, потому что она великолепно справляется со всем дерьмом, которое на них наваливается, вот уже на протяжении трех почти лет.

Вопреки всем страхам – ее и Рика, который, кажется, постарел разом лет на пять – они выжили. Минди пошла упрямством в них обоих, и уже спустя шесть недель была похожа на любого здорового младенца вроде тех, которых раньше так любили показывать в рекламных роликах. Была, быть может, не такой пухлой и очаровательной, но счастливо пускала пузыри, когда Андреа ходила с ней по комнате туда-сюда, напевая колыбельную, которую когда-то ее мама пела Эми. Отец завораживал ее – она трогала пальчиками рыжую бороду и глаз с него не сводила, когда он рассказывал о том, что происходит. Не лучшие истории на ночь для ребенка, но Андреа никогда не возражала. Рано или поздно их ребенок столкнется с окружающих их миром, так к чему пытаться оградить ее от того, что когда-нибудь разобьет все радужные иллюзии?

Любимыми игрушками Минди становились разноцветные стеклышки и бесполезные нынче визитки; найденные в заброшенных домах пыльные и потрепанные временем игрушки становились настоящим сокровищем. Минди выросла, наблюдая за тем, как Андреа смазывает винтовку и перевязывает отцу обрубок руки. Минди выросла, наблюдая за тем, как грациозно двигается с катаной ее любимая тетушка Мишонн. Минди выросла со знанием, что рано или поздно любой человек из тех, к кому она привыкла, может не вернуться – и потому она почти не плакала, когда Рик погиб. Не отходила от него ни на шаг, пока жар поедал его изнутри, и Андреа не нашла в себе сил прогнать ее. Ей даже не понадобилось объяснять дочери, что такое смерть – та жила с ней бок о бок с самого рождения и воспринимала как само собой разумеющееся. Ее маленькая белокурая девочка воспринимала бродячих вокруг трупов как нечто совершенно естественное. Наверное, так сама Андреа когда-то думала о преступниках, которых показывали в новостях. Как то, что было всегда и с чем необходимо было смириться.

Незаметно для себя самой Андреа стала лидером – многие люди обращались к ней, искали ее совета и одобрения. Мишонн и Карл всегда стояли рядом, не позволяя ей оглядываться назад и думать о том, как могла сложиться их судьба в ином случае, и, мало-помалу, им удалось взять все под контроль. Стены были толстыми и прочными, фильтры для воды работали исправно, и не было ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить за несколько часов. Иной раз Андреа скучала по своим дежурствам на башне наблюдений, но теперь у нее было слишком много забот. Да и Минди, которую, казалось, любили все вокруг, больше всего любила оставаться наедине с матерью. Возможно, так оно было и к лучшему – Андреа действительно знала, что у нее есть, ради чего жить дальше.

\- Расскажешь мне сказку? – просила Минди, когда они оставались вдвоем – или когда с ними оставалась Мишонн. – Про большие города.

\- Хорошо, - Андреа усаживалась поудобнее, брала в руки щетку для волос с выломанными зубцами и начинала свой рассказ. - Однажды в огромном-огромном городе…

\- Больше, чем наша община?

\- Больше, чем десятки таких общин, - Андреа грустно улыбалась Мишонн поверх головы Минди, и та кивала ей в ответ. – Жила одна девушка, и звали ее Эми…

Ее дочка слушала сказки о сотнях желтых такси, о кафе, в которых всегда можно было купить чудесный горячий кофе, о школах, которых не охраняли солдаты с автоматами, с таким же восторгам, с каким Андреа когда-то слушала рассказы о феях и драконах, рыцарях и прекрасных принцессах. Как нечто далекое и волшебное, но совершеннейшим образом нереальное.

Страшнее всего было то, что и сама Андреа теперь думала так же.


End file.
